


Behind Frosted Glass

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [44]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Semi Public Sex, Smut, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: elaena replied: clark + semi public sex





	Behind Frosted Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Um… AU Clark’s got his own office at the planet? xD

The windows are open, but Bruce doesn’t care. He already locked the door and that’s gonna have to be enough. Because there’s something about Clark’s name on frosted glass that turns Bruce on.

Clark’s sitting on the sofa and Bruce, facing toward him, straddling him and bouncing like they hadn’t seen each other in weeks. Bruce’s pants are by Clark’s feet, and both of them are sure their clothes are ruined after this.

“Mr. Kent?” Clark’s secretary knocks on the door. “I’ve got your itinerary for your visit to Central City,”

His lips are on Bruce’s neck and he doesn’t answer immediately. “Thank you, Bethany,” he replies easily. “I’ll review them later,”

“Do you like feeling that you might get caught?” Bruce sits on him and breathes.

“Do you?” Clark returns the question to him, because honestly, he’d rather do this at home, but when Bruce wants it, his cock rises to the occasion and lives to serve.

“I do,” Bruce hums, “Because I know that they know you’re fucking me in here, and I want them to know that you’re  _mine_ ,”


End file.
